Over You
by ohxrosie
Summary: Breakups are hard, but with Paris and new student Logan by your side... this just got a whole lot more intresting. ROGAN.
1. The Breakup

_Chapter One: The Breakup._

Cold. Empty. Darkness. Why is it so cold? So… alone. It's over. Everything. Gone.

She lay on her side, the covers of her bed doing nothing to cure the coldness that enveloped her entire inside. She involuntary shivered, though this was not from the internal cold. This was from the sobs. That stupid Mark Twain magnet buying bitch! They had one fight! One fight! One fight and he leaves her for a Barbie doll. She had been happy. But they looked perfect. Cold. It's so cold. So empty. Alone.

_BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!_

She slammed her hand on the offending alarm clock. It was 7:00. She hadn't slept all night. She hadn't eaten since she found out the morning before. Now she had to go to school, she had to listen to Madeline and Louise go on and on and on about her _'Farmer Boy'_. Could she even say it? Could she say those three words? We broke up. It sounds so final, so depressing. So real. She missed him.

Rory climbed out of bed to face her first day of life without her first love. Without Dean. How was she supposed to start school like this? It was her first day back after the summer holidays. What would she say when she was asked about her holidays? Would she remember the fantastic days spent with Dean, having fun… being carefree? Or would her eyes cloud up again, like they had been doing for the past 19 hours and 32 minutes?

She started a pot of coffee and went to change into her uniform. It was days like this that made her glad Chilton had a uniform, the morning procedure would be forever burnt into her brain, and she could make it.

She sat down at the kitchen table and poured the soothing liquid into a mug before opening a packet of pop tarts. She let the lack of nutrition run down her throat numbly before beginning to pack her bag. This was a routine. Something to distract her. God, she needed a distraction.

"Honey, you'll be ok. He's a jerk." Lorelai spoke softly from around the corner, watching Rory with a worried expression.

Rory nodded half heartedly at her mother. Dean wasn't a jerk. She just wasn't good enough. Dean was perfect. She loved him. She still loves him. One day, one break up wasn't going to change that. Lindsay must be better, must be perfect. Was it wrong to hate someone like that?

"Why don't you just skip school today? Stay at home? No... you're right. My bad. Well I'll drive you. How about that hun?" Lorelai continued to look at Rory with a look of parental concern.

"No. I'll take the bus. Busses are great. I can't just slack off! I mean who am I? I'm going to _Harvard!_ If I can't catch the buss because of… this, then what am I going to do with myself?" Rory said, slightly panicked but firm none the less. "I need to get over this, right? I need to move on and get a grip."

"Hun, this isn't your fault. You know that right? You're better than him."

"If I'm better than him, then how come I'm not with him?" Rory replied in a voice that broke her mothers heart.

"Because he's an idiot." But the reasoning came too late. Rory was out the door and on her way to the station for the 7:30 bus to Hartford.

The bus ride was a slow one, filled with insecurities, depression and silent tears. As she walked the halls to her locker, she was blind to the cheerful people who greeted her, the acquaintances who wished to know her better, and the friends that showed concern. To her, there was just the long walk to her locker, and the dread of being left alone with her thoughts, with her memories.

* * *

"Hey, Logan Huntzberger." The boy smiled at the Chilton receptionist who returned it with a blank gaze. "It's my first day." He added. This seemed to get some recognition. The lady flipped through some files before nodding and handing him some files.

"There is your timetable, student diary and some brief notices for your parents or guardians." The lady said in a monotone. "Paris Gellar should arrive soon to show you around for today. I'm sorry."

"For what?" Logan asked, confused.

"You'll see." She replied as a blonde girl stormed into the room. The receptionist seemed to get smaller as the girl approached. "Good morning Paris."

"Maybe for you. I have to show some half brained twit around this school, sure, it looks great on college applications, but really! Nice hair by the way, is it windy out?" Paris looked Logan up and down. "Who's he?"

"This is Logan Huntzberger. You'll be showing him around." The receptionist said timidly.

"Hm. Alright, follow me then." Paris turned and started to walk away. Logan gathered his things and followed, slightly confused again. "So, Huntzberger eh? I idolize your father." She said without making eye contact.

"Yeah, well you don't have to live with him." Logan smiled, but it was lost on Paris who was walking so fast you would think she was trying to lose him.

"So, why are you here?" Paris said, stopping suddenly and turning to face him for the first time since the reception office.

"Let a pig loose in Andover." He said simply.

Paris glared at him, "Well, here is your locker. It's next to mine. You want to pash some bimbo find a closet, not the lockers." She looked around for something else to point out. "Over there is Tristan. I can see you two getting along famously… and there's Brad, he squirms. Oh and _that_ is Rory Gilmore." She finished with a snarl.

"You don't like her?" He asked hesitantly, silently fearing his wellbeing.

"What's not to like about her? She's a straight A student, she's as innocent as Bambi, can do no wrong in the world… not to mention everyone adores the ground she walks on –just because she's considerate and funny! Yet she's too damn naive to see that Tristan likes her and has to go around all bubbly like with that Farmer Boy of hers!" she ranted.

"Ah. Jealously issues." He muttered before Paris turned on him, an evil gleam in her eyes. "Um… if it's any consolation, she's not looking too bubbly right now."

Paris turned and noted that he was right, she felt a little satisfaction at this, however fleeting it was. Paris, for what could very well be the first time in her life, felt a little guilty. She knew that Rory didn't go to PJ Harvey with Tristan, but the thought was still there. She was still mad.

"Hey Paris." Rory said gloomily as she walked over to the couple.

"Trouble in paradise Gilmore?" Paris spat back, causing tears to rim in Rorys eyes.

"I never went to the concert Paris… I was with… I was with… D-dean." Rory mumbled, holding back the sobs.

"I'm sure." She said sarcastically, causing Rory to flinch, "Franklin meeting after school, though I'm not sure if there are many good articles to go around…" She mocked deep thought before turning to Logan. "You're going to be on the paper aren't you?"

"Daddy says." Logan smirked.

Rory merely turned around and walked away, waiting for the day to end before she would let the tears flow freely.

* * *

Morning break came quickly enough, and in three minutes it would be 10:47am. 24 hours since Dean broke up with her. 24 hours since she found out about Lindsay. She sat in the cafeteria for their 20 minute break, with her book and walkman as always. Then came that time, that dreaded time. The time that declared finality, declared defeat.

_Where was he? They were supposed to meet at 10:40! He was 6 minutes late! She couldn't wait to see him again, true, she had seen him yesterday… but they are going through a good time right now, just like before the infamous 3 month anniversary._

"_Dean!" She called out, spotting him crossing the road to the town center, she ran out of the gazebo to give him a hug. A hug which was not returned._

"_Hey Rory… we need to talk." Dean said solemnly._

"_Dean… what's wrong?" Rory asked hesitantly._

"_It's… I kind of… we…I think, I think we should break up." He said quickly._

"_WHAT?" Rory demanded._

"_We need to break up." He said with more confidence this time._

"_I don't understand. Things have been going great." Rory said, confusion taking over._

"_No Rory, it hasn't. It's not the same. I can't do this Rory, you understand right?" He looked nervous, uncomfortable. He didn't look sad._

"_No Dean, I don't understand! What did I do? Is it something I said?" The first tears of their separation glistened in her eyes before rolling smoothly down her cheek._

"_It's just… it is what it is Rory. We… there is no we. Don't try and send me on some guilt trip." Dean said just a little too harshly._

"_No Dean, I wasn't trying to… to do an-anything t-to make you… to make you…" She drowned out and covered her mouth, inhaling sharply. "I'm sorry Dean, can't we, can't we fix this?" She asked meekly, pleadingly._

"_Just let it be Rory." He spoke softly before walking away._

_Five minutes later she saw him and Lindsay, the girl she thought sweet, kind and caring, making out against a tree on her route home. She didn't know what was wrong with her._

Rory couldn't stand the memories, she ran out of the cafeteria to the curios glances of onlookers and locked herself in a cubicle to let the tears run freely.

"Rory?" Someone knocked meekly on the cubicle door. "Open up." They added when she didn't respond.

Rory opened the door hesitantly. "What do you want Paris?" She wiped the tears off her face with her shirt sleeve.

"Rory, I'm sorry I was harsh, you going to tell me what's up?" Paris asked in the most sympathetic voice she possessed.

"Dean broke up with me… he broke up with me for Lindsay… yesterday." She sobbed pathetically.

"Rory! If that loser dumped you for some other chick –who I'm sure is just a run of the mill bimbo, then he doesn't deserve you! God! I hate jackasses like that! You don't honestly want to be with an idiot like that do you Rory?" Paris exclaimed angrily from beside her.

Rory looked surprised. "I –I don't know! I loved him Paris. I was madly in love with him and we're apart for a full five minutes before he's eating her face in front of me. I miss him."

"Don't make me say this twice. You're better than him. You were always smarter than him, funnier than him –and he's like a friggin basketball player! You needed a ladder just to reach him! He made the biggest mistake of his life running of to some loser like Lindsay. You just got lucky you found out how much of an idiot he really is before you two got any sweeter." Paris spat.

Rory looked truly grateful, a small smile played on her lips and she wiped the tears away from her now dry eyes. "Thank you Paris, you're a really good friend." She said softly.

"Really? Want to make it up to me?" Paris said, a slight twinkling in her eyes.

"Loving the unconditional love here Paris," Rory said sarcastically, "but sure. What do you need?"

"I need you to take my Ken doll around to his classes today. Show him the ropes. His name's Logan. Logan Huntzberger." Paris said, feeling happy to be rid of her load.

"Sure Paris, that sounds doable. Oh, and thanks again. You're right! I should totally pull a Jennifer Aniston on him and bad mouth him in my biography!" Rory said with more cheer than she had been able to manage in the past 24 hours and 12 minutes.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't get all high praise on me now, I need you to baby sit our new Tristan." Paris said smiling, she never knew how rewarding it could be to help people, and now she could check it off her to-do list.

"He's not that bad is he?" Rory asked concerned.

"He's hit on Madeline, Louise, Summer and Francine already… who knows how many more he's been working on while I've been in here. Oh, and he got kicked out of Andover for some escapade involving a Pig." The two girls walked out of the Bathroom and back to the cafeteria, both in lighter moods due to the reinstated friendship.

* * *

_Ok, so I know that they are a little bit uncharacteristic in some parts, but that is all due to Rory feeling insecure, and Paris just a little bit upset at having lost her best friend. So, next chapter will have Rory and Logans official introduction, there is also more Dean to come. We all know Dean isn't really mean (rhyming!) but there is a reason… until next time!_

_P.S. Tell me if it sucked or didn't make any sense. It's late… well actually early… and I'm bored._


	2. Revenge to the Max

_Chapter __Two: Revenge to the Max._

"Hey, I'm Rory." The brunette girl standing next to Paris introduced herself, she held out a hand for him to shake. "You're Logan right?"

"Yeah, in the flesh." He smirked, looking her up and down as he shook her hand.

"She's not a piece of meat Blondie!" Paris snarled before turning to Rory, "I'll leave this womanizing jerk in your hands." She turned and stormed off to her locker.

"She does realize she's blonde too right?" Logan asked, flicking his thumb in Paris' direction and smirking again.

"If she hasn't learnt by now…" Rory glanced at her watch, "Well, I have a spare next, how about you?"

"Yeah, same. It's starting to look like I'm stuck with you and Paris for everything." He observed, smiling slightly at the thought.

"God! I hope not!" Rory exclaimed a bit too heatedly, before blushing at Logans inquisitive look. "No, I didn't mean it like… you know… Paris." She mumbled incoherently.

"Uh-huh. Sure." He didn't sound convinced, "So, what do you do in your spares?"

"Oh!" Rory squealed excitedly, "I can show you the Library! I usually go there and revise during my free periods, it's a really great Library!"

Logan followed Rory along the halls amused before he ventured another question, "So, what was the Dr. Phil moment about before?"

Her eyes glazed over and her body visibly stiffened, but she tried to pass it off as unimportant, "Oh… that. Recent break-up. Nothing serious. I'm totally over it. Oh, here we are. The library, prepare to be amazed!"

Logan decided against delving further into her problems, he knew that it was definitely something consequential, but it wasn't his place to ask… or care. Rory opened the door slowly, trying to read Logans face.

"You're kidding right?" Was all he said.

"It's pretty cool! They have the chairs, and the study tables! Look at all the books!" She exclaimed, pointing around to some plush armchairs in the corner by a window and a collection of tables with scattered students working on overdue assignments.

"It's just a Library." He held back a laugh at the excitement that shone in her eyes, she looked beautiful, even if she was a fruitcake.

"But look at this book!" She said, grabbing an old edition of some encyclopedia off a shelf. "Smell that! Isn't it great."

"Ok, you've officially cracked it." He stated, looking at her with wide eyes, "Did you seriously just sniff that book?"

"Are you mocking me?" She said with a slightly vicious undertone.

"You sniffed a book!" he defended.

"Fatso, you mock. Footloose you mock. Jurassic Park, you definitely mock, but my love affair with books… you do _not _mock!" She jabbed her finger at his chest to emphasize her point.

"Whoa. Relax there! Don't take it out on me just because your boyfriend realized what a nut job you really are!" He regretted the words immediately as the tears brimmed in her eyes, bring back the insecurities Paris had previously banished.

"You're just like him aren't you?" She sobbed, "Thinking you can have any blonde Barbie doll you like! No consideration at all, you just come out and say whatever you like! No matter who you hurt! It actually meant something to me you know! I took those three words seriously! Then I made a complete ass out of myself at the town meeting, we share a wonderful summer together before you're off eating Barbies face!" Rory turned to walk away, tears running don her cheeks again. Logan knew that they were past the point of talking about him. He contemplated running after her. But why should he care?

Rory knew she had over reacted, she knew that it was uncalled for. She even knew that Logan meant well. But why give him a chance? Why chance being friends with him? Looks like Paris' talk didn't heal as much as previously thought.

* * *

"Hello people." Paris greeted, walking into the room of students in a business like manner, "You, my fellow students, are this years Franklin committee. Look around, memorize the faces, observe your competition."

"Paris… I don't think they're the competition…"

"Gilmore, who's editor here? Right. Now I've already taken the liberty of assigning your first article, glad you could join us Logan. Take a seat." She said coolly to Logan who had just burst into the room, waving goodbye to a slightly disheveled Summer.

Logan walked over, ignoring the glares sent out by Rory and sat down next to her. After a while he lay his head down on the table and faint snores could be heard, much to the displeasure of Paris.

"… Rory, I was going to let you cover the paving of the staff parking lot, but seeing as… circumstances have changed, I'll give that to Huntzberger. If only he knew… so instead you get to cover the interview with voted favorite teacher. This year it's… Mr. Medina." The newspaper meeting was drawing to a close. Rory's face dropped as she heard her piece. Mr. Medina? The man whose heart my mother ripped out? She was going to have to spend one on one time with and interview him. Talk to him. Life is _so _not fair!

Paris signaled the end of the meeting and the fellow workers stood up to leave, yet Logan was still laying there, sleeping. Rory took a look at him, he looked different sleeping, almost… innocent. Unlike the cocky rich bastard he normally is, she thought bitterly. She thought about waking him up, then her eyes met with the water bottle she had brought with her. She smiled wickedly and unscrewed the cap, looking around to make sure no one was watching she casually knocked over the bottle and watched as a startled Logan jumped out of his seat, wet hair and all.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I mustn't have seen it there!" Rory apologized with just traces of mock sincerity. She started walking out of the room, leaving him to clean up.

Max Medina. Fun.

"Not nice Gilmore." Logan ran out of the office and fell into step with her. "Not nice at all."

"It was an accident." Rory said innocently, her brow still furrowed in thought.

"You're an Ace reporter, you can stiff out when things aren't an accident, cant you Ace?" He jolted her from her thoughts.

"What? Huh…" She said, slightly dazed.

"Paris said you're an Ace reporter." He clarified.

"And Paris says you're an arrogant jerk." She added.

"So… you're a crappy reporter?" He smirked, she really, really hated that smirk right now.

"No, I'm saying Paris has good instincts."

"Ouch, Ace, ouch!" He exclaimed, holding his hand to his heart. "So, what beat am I doing?" Ah. Here we go. The alternative motive, then he wasn't like Tristan… he wanted more than just to hassle her.

"You're coving the paving of the staff parking lot." She said nonchalantly.

"Exciting, and you?" Her step faltered slightly, but she picked up ok.

"Interview with the elected favorite teacher." She replied with a slight whimper.

"You don't like that." He stated with a knowing smirk.

"What? No! It's great really, just great! I mean, perfect… best article… stupid not to… but…"

"But what?" He provoked.

"Max Medina." Was all she replied.

"Huh?"

"He's the teacher… he's also my mums ex fiancé." She didn't know why she was telling him, but it felt good to tell someone completely isolated from her life, someone who wouldn't care, someone she didn't know.

"I'll do the article." He shrugged.

"Uh-uh. So you'll take the best article assigned off my hands, leaving me with a dud about cement and white paint?" She gave him a look, but he just repeated the shrugging action.

"Yep."

"Ok then. I'll do it." Normally she wouldn't give up a great article, but the personal conflict was too much. She couldn't bare her mothers choices, she wanted them to get married!

"But… it comes at a price. I do the article, you go on a date with me." He smirked, feeling like he had the upper hand.

"Then… no." She picked up her pace slightly.

"Alright then, but I'll be here when you change your mind. Here's my number." He slipped a piece of paper into her blazer pocket before he fell out of pace with her and turned a corner, of to do what, or who, she didn't know… or want to know.

Rory sighed. It was going to be a _very _long week.

* * *

Rory exited the bus in a foul mood, she didn't want to interview Max! Was everyone seriously out to get her? Then a surge of anger took over. There was Dean. Waving goodbye to Lindsay. Before she knew what she was doing she was standing behind Dean tapping his shoulder, dean turned around, his eyes widening as he realized who was behind him.

"Um… hey Rory… I'm kind of in a hurry…" he tried to walk past her but she stood her ground.

"Don't worry, I wont take up much of your time. I just wanted to say that I think you are scum! Lower than scum. I can't believe that you would have the indignity to cheat on me! Who do you think you are? Huh? How can you even look at yourself?" She felt satisfaction as Dean hung his shoulders slightly and started backing away.

"I didn't cheat on you." He mumbled, eyes on the ground.

"WHAT?" Rory shouted in surprise, they were the last words she had expected him to utter.

"I… sort of… got together with Lindsay before summer… before we got back together." He ran his hand through his hair nervously, as his eyes darted around looking for an escape.

"So, I was the other woman?" Rory asked, her mouth open in shock and horror. He had been seeing both of them for all that time, how could she be so blind. Then again, they say love is blind.

"Rory, I really did love you, and this summer was great. It's just… Lindsay was spending the summer in Florida with her grandparents, I didn't want to be alone… and I was still in love with you… still am. But I'm not going to break up with Lindsay." What sort of logic was that? He had spent the entire summer cheating on his girlfriend with his ex-girlfriend who didn't know any better… but it was ok because he didn't want to be alone?! Because he still loved his ex?!

"Screw you Dean!"

Her blood was boiling, she was fuming, she hated him. Loathed him. She wanted to slap him across the face, yet she couldn't bring herself to follow through. Instead she turned on her heel and stormed off. Only to be invaded by her own thoughts yet again.

She wanted revenge. She wanted to rip his heart out like he had hers. She wanted to spit in his face, kick him while he was down. She pulled out her cell phone and decided to play with the one vantage point she had. She would get her revenge. Perhaps it could be a win-win situation.

She pulled the slip of paper out of her pocket and dialed the number printed into her phone. As she held the phone to her ear and listened to the ringing, she wondered if revenge really was a sweet as it sounded.

"_Hello?"_ too late to ponder now.

"Hey, Logan? It's Rory. About the interview with Mr. Medina…"

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think… I'm not sure how I feel about this story and the plot that I have running for it. MERRY CHRISTMAS! I got 'Reading is Sexy' and 'French Fries are the Devils Starchy Fingers' t-shirts!! Tres cool. I love Christmas by the way, it has to be my favorite holiday. 'Tis the season to be jolly!_

_Bye for now!_


	3. Love Story, Friends Story?

_Chapter Three: __Love Story, Friends Story?_

Logan parked his Porsche in the driveway behind an old soft top jeep and looked at the house in front of him. It wasn't like any of the houses he had been to before, it had a mail box, a front porch and a yard. It was homey. All his life he and his friends had lived behind the cold stone walls of houses too large and too formal to feel homey, or they had lived in boarding schools, there is nothing homey about boarding school. Though actually, it was a lot more homey with his friends than with him family.

Logan walked up the front steps and knocked on the front door.

"_Rory!"_ a woman sing-songed from behind the door, _"Your gentleman caller is here to collect you!"_

"_Thanks Blanche!" _He heard Rory call back sarcastically, _"Why do people always insist on being on time? Is it so hard to be a respectable 15 minutes late?"_

"_I know babe, that was Max's problem. Too darn punctual. It's Chilton. That institution is trying to brainwash you all into Emily Post clones! The horror!"_

"_Don't even joke about that!" _He heard Rory scold, along with a couple of thuds.

"_What part? The Max or the –ok, ok! I'm sorry! Seriously, have you got those evil eyes down or what?" _Logan listened to the conversation amused before he heard a large crash.

"_OW!" _Rory called out before the door handle clicked and the door opened to reveal a slightly disheveled but still extremely stunning looking Rory, who was standing on one leg in an awkward attempt to put on her shoe.

"Hey Ace." Logan smirked, at the sight before him, she looked amazing! She was wearing some jeans and a plain yellow t-shirt with some slogan or another printed on the front. However casual and relaxed she looked, she still held his interest. Most girls couldn't get his interest unless their shirts were longer than their skirts.

Rory stood up and Logan got a better look at her, he was suddenly very proud of himself for not going out with his usual ditzy blonde type. Rory was definitely better. She was interesting. She was feisty. She was a challenge.

"Well?" Rory demanded, breaking Logan from his daze.

"Oh! Um. So do you want to drive somewhere?" He asked, uncertain of what as expected from him on this impromptu date.

"No, I was thinking we could walk to the Black, White and Red Cinema, catch a movie and grab something at Al's Pancake world." She grabbed her bag and walked out the door, closing it behind her and making her way down the steps.

To say Logan was surprised would be an understatement. Sure, he had girls falling all over him, they knew what they wanted and they tried to get it, but he had never been on a date where he was so… unimportant. It was as though he was just tagging along with Rory. She was in control, she knew what they were going to do and he was going to go along with it. He had thought that the shy little bookworm would spend the whole time blushing and hiding behind menus, this was way better. Way more sexy.

Rory froze when she got to the town center. There he was. With her. She knew she wanted this, she wanted to prove that she didn't care about him. That she was moving on. She wanted him to be jealous. Confidence. Breathe. It's ok. She slipped her arm through Logans and plastered on a smile, Logan looked surprised but adapted well to the situation. Should she feel bad about using Logan? No. He had used plenty of girls before.

They made their way past the gazebo and towards Al's, they were briefly illuminated by the small shop light. He had seen her. He was watching. Now was the time. Rory turned towards Logan and smiled.

"One before the Mexican food kicks in?" She laughed, pointing at the Mexican sign outside the small take-out place.

Logan smiled, it was so unexpected. Wait… Mexican? Mexican pancakes? That did not sound nice. Rory noticed the worried look on his face and laughed.

"Al's hasn't served pancakes in years. He changes his theme regularly… but he already had the napkins printed and the sign painted. You know, it was an economic decision." She smiled at his relieved face and leant in to place a short but passionate kiss on his lips.

As Logan pulled away from the kiss he saw movement behind Rory's shoulder. There stood a tall brown haired boy around his age, mouth slightly open in surprise and fists clenched. On his arm was a girl. A pretty girl. A blonde girl. She looked eerily like every girl Logan has dated in the past. Logan wasn't stupid, he put together his facts. This was a revenge date.

"I'm going to take a wild stab… but would your ex boyfriend happen to be giving me dagger eyes right now?" He smirked at her, though he wouldn't deny that he was slightly disappointed.

Rory looked at him slightly guiltily and nodded. "I'm sorry… I was going to call Tristan… but I'd have to get his number off Paris, who would murder me in my sleep. Tristan would take more from it than it was or hold it against me forever. Then I thought of you, and well… I could solve the Max problem at the same time. I figured that if you would try and blackmail me into a date you wouldn't be upset if it was more of a revenge date." She smiled meekly at him, trying to read his expressions.

"Max?" Logan asked, unsure of what that meant.

"Oh, Mr. Medina… you know the article." She looked at Logan and confirmed that he had understood before continuing, "Do you want me to walk you back to your car?"

"Nope." He smirked and slung his arm casually around her shoulder. "I drove all the way from Hartford for my hot date… who, by the way, is an excellent kisser, and you still owe me Al's and a movie." He grinned at her flushed face, he loved that blush. The shy bookworm he had met that day at school was back.

"Don't be an idiot Logan. You're making me thing that you're just rich and stupid." She lead him toward Al's where she started ordering almost everything on the menu.

"And what makes you think I'm rich and stupid? For all you know I'm smart and poor!" He smirked at her disbelieving face before her eyes lit up and she continued.

"No, _I'm_ smart and poor!" She replied with a laugh.

"And what makes you so smart?" They moved to the side of the counter to wait for their orders.

"Well, I wouldn't go out with you." She said playfully.

"Well I wouldn't ask." His tone was that of mock determination.

"Yes, that's what makes you stupid." She grinned and leaned back against the wall, happy with her company.

"We're both hypocrites." Logan declared with a smile.

"I can't believe you've seen that movie!"

"I have a sister." Logan defended. They stood their engrossed in their own thoughts for a while before Al handed them their meals and they made their way to the Black White and Red cinema.

"You know Logan. I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." Rory said as Kirk handed them their tickets.

"Hm, so truce then?" Logan asked holding out his hand.

"Only if you admit that I'm smarter." Rory said, ignoring his hand.

"But then what's the point of a truce?"

"What?" Rory asked innocently.

"The… oh, never mind." They sat down on big red waiting for the movie to start.

* * *

"That, was the most horrible film I have ever seen!" Logan exclaimed as they left the cinema.

"It's a classic!" Rory defended.

"They just stand around clicking, for like, ten minutes! I would have fallen asleep, but I think that movie rendered me too bored to sleep!"

"You're right, the clicking was excessive." She agreed. "And the good news is, that now, I have a friend at Chilton other than Paris! So you, are in for all the torture of being my only friend without severe mental issues."

"I think that was a compliment… you're one strange girl Ace." He smirked at her, he wasn't sure how he felt about the whole friends thing. He liked her, that was for sure. He wanted to kiss her, but that would pass. He would do unmentionable things to her, but she was Bambi. He had a crush on her, but it was most likely because she was an attractive female –he had a crush on every attractive female! Rory was definitely friends material. He would do friends.

"Why thank you." Rory said with a laugh. "And thanks for doing the Mr. Medina interview for me, I owe you one."

"No, not at all. This is what this non-date date is all about!" He said with a wave of his hand as they turned the corner into her street.

"Mm, well thanks. I'm sorry about judging you too quickly. You're really not a bad guy… I was just upset. So I'll see you at school?" They were getting closer to her house, Rory was glad about the nights events. She liked Logan. Not in a _like _like kind of way, but he was nice. He was fun. He made her forget.

"Yeah, I'll be the one bragging about how you kissed me!" He smirked at her red cheeks and widened eyes.

"You wouldn't!" She practically screamed, "It didn't even… I wasn't…. I'm not a… EVIL! You are horrible! I don't think I can talk to you anymore! Are you ever going to let me live this down?"

"Hmmm, maybe. Don't worry Ace. I wont tell many people, it'll just be between you and me… and maybe Finn and Colin…" He pulled a face of deep thought, "Although Tristan…"

Rory slapped his arm playfully. "I'll set Paris on you!" She joked and Logan laughed, hoping she wasn't serious.

"Well, here's my car. No, Rory, settle down. One kiss is enough. No, really, you'll tired me out." He smirked at her, she was glaring at him with her hands on her hips. "Ok, I'll drop it… just, don't look at me like that!"

"Hmph! I'll see you at school. I'll be on the lookout for something to hold over you."

"Alright then, don't look to hard. Your innocent ears wont like it!" He laughed when she blushed again… though whether it was from embarrassment or anger he couldn't tell. "See you Ace."

Rory waved him goodbye. She was glad she had a new friend. Madeline, Louise, Paris and Tristan were just too much for her, they didn't make her forget. They didn't make her laugh. She missed Lane at school. Sure, she loved Paris… just in smaller doses. Logan seemed fun, he seemed nice, and now that she had been on a date with him, he wouldn't go all Tristan on her with PJ Harvey tickets. Maybe the week wouldn't be as long as she though it would be after all.

* * *

_Well, I don't like this chapter too much, but the next chapter will clear up their relationship (or lack of) more. It will also delve into the relationships of Logan and all the other girls at Chilton. We have Finn, Francie, Colin and bimbos in our future here! Now, I hope you don't hate this chapter too much… but I have this story in my head and if I don't get it out my head will explode. I'm dead serious. My brain sucks. Things just stick in there. Pointless things, and this is my way of getting rid of my ideas so that my brain can continue to clog up with facts about Chameleons. Hm, I think I've bored you long enough. Monkey, monkey underpants._


	4. Realization

_Chapter __Four: Realization._

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rory called out as she ran over and hugged her blonde friend who was just shutting his locker.

"For what Ace?" Logan asked confused by Rory's behavior.

"For doing the Medina interview." She answered with a smile.

"Ah. But you've known I was going to do it for a week and a half now." He said, giving her an amused look.

"Yes, however, today you finally did it. Now it's over. Done. Finished." She grinned again as she turned to walk with him to their after lunch class.

"Yes, about that…" He sighed, before catching her horrified expression.

"You did do it right? Oh no! Don't tell me you forgot! Logan!"

"I just have… a little friendly advice is all." He looked at her hesitantly, and took her confused frown as an invitation to continue, "I think you should talk to him."

"You _what?_" Rory asked, dumfounded.

"I could rephrase it… but if that didn't stick I'm not sure what will." Logan said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah… I know." She looked at her fingernails, there was a tiny lump of dirt under one of them and she fixated herself with removing it before she continued, "I've been thinking about talking with him for a while now… I mean… I have English lit with him! I can't avoid him forever. I probably should've done the interview, but it's too late now…"

"That's where you're wrong. I rescheduled for after school. You can do the interview if you want, and leave me with the piece about the car park repaving, or you can tell me to do the interview and your free to continue hiding." He smirked at her as she glared holes into his brain.

"You sneaky, back stabbing, lying, son of a socialite! Gah! How do you know me so well after so little time. I'll do the article, and the interview. Hey! But that means you got yourself a free date with me mister!" She complained, prodding him her spare hand.

"I'll bring you a cup of coffee tomorrow and we'll call it even?" He smirked at her feigned anger.

"Make it two and you're on." She gave him her own smirk before they lapsed into the thoughtful silence.

If was amazing how she felt around Logan, it was as if he had known her for years. He just seemed to understand her and know what she was thinking. She wouldn't hesitate to call him one of her best friends. They had hung out every morning before classes, most lunches, and even after school. He had a way of making her forget about the bad things and just laugh. Just live. She could no longer tell you how many hours it had been since Dean had walked all over her heart. The footprints were disappearing too.

Logan glanced over at the girl standing next to him. He knew he was crazy about her. It was that kiss. That one, small, goddamned kiss! Why did one kiss have to drive him so crazy? He felt guilty every time he fooled around meaninglessly. But no, her feelings were completely platonic. She had made that pretty friggin clear! He felt something when he thought of her. Anger? Annoyance? Friendship? No. It couldn't be that simple. He liked her. He liked her a lot. He had to get over her, but the meaningless drabble was going to be the death of him. He needed something. Something more.

"So I'll see you after school?" Rory said, breaking him out of his trance.

"Umm, yeah. Sure." He said, before turning into his classroom and leaving a slightly puzzled Rory to continue her walk to Calculus.

"Hey, I need to talk to you." A read haired girl pulled her over to the lockers.

"What is it Francie? I'm late for class already." Rory had no idea why this girl needed to talk to her so urgently, they had barely shared two sentences in the past.

Francie leaned in close to Rory, who was already finding her rather intimidating, "I want you to back off from Logan." She stated bluntly, her eyes shooting daggers at Rory.

"_WHAT?_" Rory responded in surprise.

"You're messing with his head, all this lets be friends nonsense. Frankly, we don't like it." She folded her hands in front of her chest as if that solved the matter.

"Ok, for starters, _we_? And secondly, any head injuries? Mental problems run in the family? Because I'm this close to calling the men in white missy!" She couldn't believe that girl had the nerve, not to mention the metal deficiency to ask that of her.

"Me and the other girls Logan has been seeing agree that you've been taking up too much of Logans time. We want you to back off… or we'll see to it that you _really _want to back off."

"Did you just threaten me?" Rory asked incredulous.

"Me and half the female student body." She gave Rory a smug smirk that sent the brunette fuming.

"Hm. Well, half the female student body can do what they please. Logan is my friend, I'm not going to back off because you need more space to swoon! If you feel the need to get all territorial go fend off each other, because frankly, I am the last person you should be bothered with… and I'm the last person who can be bothered with the bull you are pulling out of your hat." Her voice remained as even as possible and only quavered with anger on occasion. The nerve of these people! The nerve of her! She had never spoken to anyone like that before! Before Rory could pay any more attention to her surprise reaction, she had stalked away to Calculus. Logan was going to love this story.

* * *

"Hey!" Rory called out to Paris and Logan who were bickering at their lockers.

"If your little harem want to meet you for god knows what, don't have them wait at our lockers, especially her!" Paris yelled at a stunned looking Logan.

"Fracie just wanted to talk, you didn't have to scare her off!" Logan rebutted, the stunned look not fading from his features.

"Umm… hey?" Rory tried again.

"Hey Rory." Paris' eyes never left Logan, "I have to go. Some people actually do work." She continued to glare at Logan before slamming her locker shut and storming off.

"Hey Ace." Logan said with a smile, ignoring his previous encounter with Paris.

"Hey, so Francie was waiting up for you?" She looked slightly off put.

"Yeah, we've hung out a little. Nothing serious though." He added the afterthought after seeing her bite her lip in thought. "Why, what's up."

"Oh! It's nothing major. She just… cornered me today. Told me to stop seeing you. Threatened me more like. But it's alright. I told her the time of day." She gave him a wan smile and his features darkened.

Here she is, the one girl he actually likes for more than physical reasons, and she was possibly preventing him having dates with anyone else. It made his heart drop, what right did she have to make him feel this way? To control his life like this?

"You can't just tell people what to do Rory, just because you don't get on with someone doesn't mean you have to make it my problem. Just because you have jealousy issues or something." He snapped before he could take the words back. Rory opened her mouth in surprise before she closed in and her eyes narrowed into angry slits.

"She came at me. She badmouthed me. I'm your friend Logan. I actually would have gone as far as to call you one of my best friends here. But, hey, I'm just a socially inept idiot again. I judge you too quickly, again. I thought that perhaps you were a person, a decent human being behind the playboy front. Hey, I think Summer's waiting for you. I wont hold you up. Bye Logan." She said bitterly before turning and marching away.

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"_Hello, you've dialed the house of Lorelai and Rory Gilmore! We can't talk right now, meaning our mouths are otherwise occupied. Please leave a message and we'll get back to you as soon as our mouths are free again.__"_ Her mothers voice rang from their answering machine.

"Hey, I just wanted to talk, guess you're at the inn. Silly me. Been a lot of that today. Well, I'll talk to you tonight." She sighed deeply, "Yeah, well. See you then. Oh, and we are so changing that message. _Way _too much innuendo! What if Grandma called?"

Logan felt bad about snapping at Rory the way he did, it was just that ever since their date, that small, short, cliffhanger of a kiss, nothing has been enough. The casual dating hadn't been enough. Logan Huntzberger actually wanted a relationship.

"Hey Logan!" Summer called out as he turned to walk out of school.

"Oh, hey Summer." He replied, his thoughts still developing in his head.

* * *

"I have news!!" Lorelai called out as she barged into the house, "Like, as in, jaw dropping, get out, who'd have thunk it news!"

"Mmmhm, you first then." Rory said with considerably less enthusiasm.

"Don't jump up and down just yet." Lorelai muttered sarcastically, "You know Luke right?"

"Hm, Luke… in passing." She pondered pointedly.

"Yeah, well, he has a sister called Liz right. His sister has a son from New York who is supposedly too hardcore for his own good and is getting shipped out of the big city to live with his beloved uncle right here, in the Hollow." Lorelai finished with exaggerated hand gestures. "Now, your news?"

"Well, I don't think it can top that," She started, still surprised at this huge piece of news her mother had dropped on her, "but Logan and I got into a fight. Francie came up to me and was threatening me unless I backed off Logan –I know, slightly extreme right? Well, anyway, I didn't take it too kindly and gave her a piece of my mind. Then, much to my surprise, I told Logan and he went off at me about me being to protective and jealous, spoiling his fun! Where did that come from?"

"Aw hun! I know how you think of Logan as a close friend already, but you haven't known him long enough to _really _know him. Unless…" She hoped that Rory would take the bait, Rory always took the bait.

"Unless what?" The daughter asked, living up to expectations.

"Never mind." Lorelai waved her hand, knowing Rory wasn't going to let it slide.

"Mum! You can't do that thing where you start a thought and then refuse to finish it so spill!" Rory urged her mother.

"Fine!" Her mother said in mock defeat, "What if you really were jealous babe."

"That's crazy, I can't like him! He's just a friend. I mean, he's cute, and I… oh my God! I like him! Mum! I like Logan! I was jealous! Now he hates me! But it would never work out! He has, like 100 girls on speed dial… I doubt I even have 100 numbers to call! Not to mention the hating part again! I'm such an idiot!" Rory gushed, wringing her hands the entire time as her stress levels rose.

"I'm sure you'll sort everything out kid. Maybe it's just a crush, and you can get over it. Become friends again. If not, he's an idiot. You couldn't go out with an idiot anyway." Her mother gave her a sympathetic smile before moving into the kitchen to start preparing some late dinner.

"Oh, and I talked to Max after school today." Rory confessed, following her mother into the kitchen with her change of topic.

Her mother responded without making eye contact, "Oh really, why?"

"Paris assigned me an article, Logan was going to do it… but then he said he thought I should do it, so I did. I mean, I needed to. It was closure. It's going to be better in class now."

Lorelai just nodded her head, she didn't really understand what Rory was going on about, but she didn't want to dwell on the thoughts for too long. Max. Closure. She had no closure.

"Yeah, that's great… oh! Sookie should be here any minute! Did I mention that Luke and Jess were coming for dinner, bit of a welcome to the neighborhood thing? Yeah, Sookie's cooking." Lorelai said enthusiastically, successfully changing the subject.

"Jess?" Rory asked, confused.

"Oh, that's the nephews name." Lorelai answered casually as she pulled out cups and plates in preparation of her best friends arrival.

"Right, well I should start typing up my article. Get some homework done before they arrive." She walked into her room and turned on the computer that was sitting on her desk to begin her article.

Rory's brain was on overdrive, pro/con after pro/con list was made. Should she tell him? Or just stay friends? Unbeknownst to her, her mothers brain was going through the same stages, Closure? Or just leave it, move on solo?

* * *

_Finally, I have most of the set-up completed and I can actually move on with the plot now! Let's hope that I didn't just jinx that.__ Thanks for reading, please review. I really do feed off your opinions and advice, it's a great motivator and really fun to hear from people! So, thanks to all the people who have reviewed the previous chapters as well, you guys rock! I think that the Oscar music should be cutting me off any moment with this little speech here. One more thing… Summer is hot & Happy New Year!!_


	5. Commitment Never Felt so Wrong

_Chapter __Five: Commitment Never Felt So Wrong._

"Sorry, Sorry, Thank you, Thank you!" Rory bounded over to a surprised Logan, who turned away from his open locker to stare at her dumbfounded before she flung her arms around him and squeezed him in a friendly hug, but pulled back with a slight blush back before he could respond.

"Um… it's ok, you're welcome?" He asked, still confused.

"Oh, right. You have no idea what I'm going on about." She blushed slightly and continued to beam up at him. "Sorry for the whole Francie incident and thank you for advising me to talk to Mr. Medina. It really helped. I think I can actually walk out of classes now."

"As opposed to…" He looked at her curiously, she was definitely acting stranger than usual.

"Oh, right, I need to use words again. Silly me! As opposed to running out with my face hidden." She ignored the way he smirked at her and continued to look around smiling.

"Awfully chipper this morning aren't we?" He suppressed a laugh as she blushed again.

"What? No! Well, yeah. Just well caffeinated." She looked at her hands. How was she supposed to tell him that she was happy because she was seeing him again. Because she was making things right. Because she was seeing him in a new light. Not to mention the fact that he was making her blush continuously.

"Riiiight…" He didn't sound entirely convinced, "Well, I'm glad we're talking. I wanted to tell you something. I haven't really talked to anyone else about this yet so just… yeah."

Rory nodded, he was squirming. She had never seen him squirm. It made her nervous.

"Recently, I've been getting sick of the Francie like girls and their possessiveness and… well, you know what they're like. So, anyway, last night I was with Summer when the whole meaningless thing got to me. I didn't want that stringless stuff anymore. I wanted a commitment. That scares the crap out of me."

Rory's heart started beating faster. Would she say yes? Of course she'd say yes! To think that she was nervous about talking to him. She bit back her smile, and help back the yes that was so desperate to roll straight off her tongue to listen to the rest of his monologue.

"But, where's the fun if there isn't risk, if there isn't anything scary, if you don't know what's going to happen? So I decided to do it, I decided I was going to give commitment a try. I asked Summer to be my girlfriend. So, what do you think?"

Rory almost choked when she heard this, she felt the breath leave her, she couldn't breathe. She nodded her head, pretending to be deep in thought about the situation as she tried to relax herself, compose herself. Why was she so stupid? Of course he didn't want to go out with her, she wasn't leggy like that. She didn't wear skirts like that. She didn't go as far as that. When it came to boys like Logan, she was purely platonic. She wouldn't be surprised if he though of her as a boy.

"I know, shocking right?" He laughed a little after she had been speechless for a while.

Rory forced a smile, although it was convincing enough for Logan, "Yeah. Pretty shocking. So, why are you asking me?"

"Because you're my best friend here Ace." There was that word again. Friend. She despised that word.

"Right… well, I know that Summer is really," _slutty, unfaithful, idiotic, bitchy? She wished she were a better liar, _"pretty." She didn't know whether to laugh at the situation or cry.

"Yeah, she is. Well I've got to go, I'm meeting her before physics. See you later Ace." He grinned at her and sped off down the hall. Just when she realizes she loves Dean, he moves on. Just when she realizes she likes Logan, he gets with Summer. Summer. The girl who broke up with Tristan in front of everyone for seven minutes in a closet with Austen.

Logan couldn't suppress a frown as he walked towards Summer, he was supposed to feel better. The meaningless bimbos hadn't been working for him recently, so wasn't going for something more supposed to fix that? Why did it feel so… off? Why was spending time with Summer still a chore? Why did he still wish that Summers brown eyes were a stunning blue? He just needed more time to adjust.

"Hey Logan!" called out the brunette that hadn't been occupying his thoughts.

"Oh, hey Summer."

"So, what are we doing after school?" She asked suggestively.

"Oh…" He hadn't really thought about that yet, he wasn't really in the mood for going out. He really just wanted to hang around. Chill.

"LOGAN!" called out an excited familiar voice.

Thank God, saved by the- "FINN!" Logan called back enthusiastically and ran over to greet his friend.

"Colin! I found him! Over here!" The Australian accent reverberated throughout the halls and all thoughts of Summer extinguished.

"Colin's here?" He asked before the other friend came running around the corner. "Colin!! Wow! I'm floored! What are you guys doing here? I thought you were still in Andover… or was it St Marks?" He greeted his other friend with equal enthusiasm.

"Yeah, well I came up with a brilliant plan to get us out." Colin said before Finn decided to interrupt.

"It wasn't nearly interesting enough, mate." He slung his arm casually around Logan as they waited for Colin to continue his retelling of the brilliant plan.

"It got the job done Finn." he rolled his eyes, "Anyway, I planted the idea in our fathers heads that we should move to a school nearer to their Hartford homes so they could 'better control our boyish antics' and so that they could stop us from 'neglecting our family responsibilities'." He finished with a smug face.

"Colin lacks your creative genius. That pig thing you did. Classic." Finn patted Logan on the back while Logan continued grinning.

"Who cares, I'm just glad you're going here!"

"Well…" Colin rubbed the back of his neck and avoided making eye contact with his friend.

"You are going here right?" Logan asked, becoming nervous.

"We're on tour here. It's either this place or Hopkins school in New Haven." Logans face dropped at this news, sure it was better than his friends being all the way at boarding school, but he really wanted them here.

"Let's just hope we get a really good tour guide." Finn joked trying to lighten the mood. Logans face lit up and he grinned again.

"I have the perfect person." With that he turned at ran, Finn chased him immediately while Colin followed close afterwards. Summer stared at him open mouthed, confused at the turn of events.

He skid around the corner and saw the girl he was looking for.

"RORY! Hey, Rory! Wait up!" He continued to run towards her as Rory turned around surprised. Not to mention slightly surprised, that was, before she saw his two companions.

"My, my," an obvious Australian said as they caught up with her, "two lovely ladies and we've only just got here."

Logan rolled his eyes and Rory blushed. "Hey, I need your help. Do you think you could offer to take these idiots parents on a tour? You know, _really _sell them the school?" He looked so hopeful.

Rory sighed, sure, she didn't like the situation she had with Logan, but what was she to about it? She just wasn't his type. "Sure, just lead the way." She was such a pushover.

"Yes!" Logan looked so happy, he felt happy. He knew that with Ace guiding them around his friends parents were sure to choose Chilton. "Let them sniff books!" Rory glared at him and he faltered. She did not look happy with his proclamation, "Ah, sorry Ace, my bad." He smirked, why couldn't she resist that smirk?

--------

"I swear, that girl is amazing!" Finn proclaimed as he reunited with Logan after Logans classes in the Chilton parking lot.

"Yeah. She's pretty good." Colin agreed with a stiff nod.

"Oh yeah?" Logan asked, feigning indifference, "What did she do?"

Finn leaned against Logans car, "What didn't she do? I think my parents want to adopt her! So, is she good?" Finn raised his eyebrows suggestively and Logan stared at him, slightly confused.

"What? Good at- oh! No! Well… I guess… but no! Me and her? Not like that! We're friends! Besides… I'm kind of seeing someone else." Logan spoke quickly, his face heating slightly.

"I'm sure you're seeing lots of someone else's!" Finn nudged him in a way that could only be described as knowingly. Logan looked at the ground. They were going to have a field day once he told them about Summer.

"No… I'm seeing some_one _else. Summer… you know… the girl in the hall with me when you guys came in… well, she's my girlfriend." He didn't look at his friends faces, but rather focused on his hands as they resided in his blazer pockets.

Finally the eerie silence was broken my Colin and Finns non hesitant laughter. Logan looked up at them, confused by their sudden outburst. Their laughter stopped abruptly as his friends registered Logans serious undertones, Finn once again spoke up. "My god. I think he's serious." The continued to stare at him dumbfounded for minutes.

"Why her?" Colin asked, always the sober sounding one.

"Why not?" Logan responded evasively, after he lacked the ability to justify his choice.

"Why not the other lovely Sheila?" Finn pitched in his question with a dreamy look. "Although, there was a feisty looking redhead I had a run in as well… she looking like she needed some alone time with the Finn!" He had completely forgotten about the previous conversation –a welcome change for Logan, as he searched the car park in vain for this mysterious redhead.

"Seriously though Logan," Colin wasn't so quick to drop the conversation, wanting a definite answer, "That Sunny chick looked like she would go with you casually as well… what possessed you to go exclusive?"

Logan didn't bother to correct his friends mistake in calling Summer Sunny, if he noticed at all, "This sounds lame, but the meaningless was getting boring, it wasn't enough." He continued to lean against the car staring intently at his hands.

"And Sammy is the real deep and meaningful type?" Colin asked skeptically.

Logan laughed, that was about as far from the truth as you could get.

"So why her? Why not the lovely Sheila who is obviously in love with you?" Finn asked, looking in the cars side mirror and trying to pick some food scraps out from between his teeth.

Logan looked at him with wide eyes, "Rory isn't in love with me, we are completely platonic." _Well, that's half true… _"And Summer? Well, I don't know… it just… happened."

"So, you've never thought about Rory naked?" Colin asked with a smirk as Logans eyes darted around nervously looking for an escape.

"Nope." Logan lied, feeling ever more uncomfortable.

"Mate, you're gay." Finn declared, brushing his hand through his once more before turning away from the side mirror to face his companions.

"So, are we having some reunion party or what?" Logan asked, his tone declaring their conversations end in a forceful manner.

Finn jumped up and down, the excitement of the prospective party evident in his features. "Yes! Yes! Invite the lovely sheilas, the feisty redhead too! Every lass in Chilton must attend! Colins parents are away this weekend! We'll have it at his place! I'm off to start purchasing some beverages, cheers mates!" With that Finn turned and ran, weaving through the parking lot to his own vehicle, his arms spread wide like a plane. Logan looked after him amused, while Colin looked a little shell shocked.

"Did he say my place?" Colin asked, running a hand through his hair in a nervous habit.

"Yep." Logan replied cheerfully.

"As in, the place I live?"

"Yep."

"Where I have been told to be on my best behavior all weekend, in fear of having my accounts terminated?"

"Again, yep."

"Oh."

Logan patted Colin on the back and smirked before walking away to his own car. He was not looking forward to this party. He tried to deny the reasoning behind his hesitance, the small voice at the back of his head would not be suppressed so easily. He knew that Rory would be there. He knew that Summer would be there. He knew that once he compared the two, he would have to face reality. It wasn't a relationship he wanted, it was a girl. It was Rory.

--------

_Ok, so it wasn't very well written. Ok, so it took me a while to write. Ok, so the plot of this chapter may be a little far fetched. __As always, tell me if it doesn't make any sense… I'm not loving this story if you haven't been able to tell from my previous Author notes. I do, however, have the plot planned out. I will finish it. I would love your reviews (PRESS GO!), and I have an idea for my next story. No doubt I'll give into temptation, write that story too and then hate it as well. Anywaaaaay… I love this, just getting to write whatever I please! Thanks for reading. I'm very, very cynical today. Love you guys, looking forward to Finns party. Cheerio good chaps._


	6. Let the Games Begin

_Chapter Six: __Let the Games Begin!_

Rory pulled her mothers Jeep to a halt outside Collins house, or rather, mansion. She stared at the address printed on the flyer Finn had slipped her during one of their group after school rendezvous one more time. This was the place. Part of her wished it wasn't. Part of her wished that she couldn't find the house and would instead drive back to the Hollow where she could sit back and watch the cheery antics of Audrey Hepburn in 'Paris When it Sizzles'. Alas, she could have no vampires, planes or criminal activities –scratch the last one, this party was sure to be anything but legal- she was instead sitting in a car, contemplating a night spent with the boy of her dreams, his girlfriend, her less than amiable acquaintance Tristan, and a bunch of their rowdy and intoxicated friends. Fun.

Reluctantly Rory exited the vehicle and made her way to the winding drive to the front door. Hey, there's no time like the present right? She turned the handle slowly and entered foyer. She could taste the alcohol is the air, smell the intense heat of moving bodies, feel the beats and rhythms that controlled these intimate movements. She did not recognize a single face and so moved through the rooms aimlessly until she came across the slightly more deserted kitchen and took a seat on the only part of the counter not occupied with various alcoholic beverages. This was going to be a long night, she might be better off leaving now, while the night was young.

"LOVE! You made it!" Cried an Australian accent that reverberated around the room upon his entrance.

"Oh, hey Finn." Her response was less than enthusiastic yet it went unnoticed by the Australian who was barely sober enough to make out her words.

"Come with me love! Bring some booze too! Sub-party in Collins room, we're sick of these ones already!" he slurred his words as he indicated to the door, behind which many intoxicated teenagers danced.

"Sure, lead the way." Rory reluctantly picked up a box of cruisers and made her way after Finn, surprisingly glad to find a familiar face, though she would most definitely deny that fact.

The hallways, doors and staircases of the large house were blurred in Rorys brain as she blindly followed Finn towards the room that could contain a night of joyous laughter, or a night of misery and false smiles. She really needed someone to tell her to breathe right now.

_Breathe in, and out. Breathe in, and out. In and out. Now continue that for the rest of your life._

What was the worst that can happen? A night with friends. That was all it was. She just needed to relax.

Another door was opened and a burst of laughter and light fell upon the arriving pair.

"FINN! Took you long enough!" cried the familiar voice of Logan, "Did you get the good stuff?"

"Oh, I got some _very _good stuff!" Finn slurred with a wiggle of his eyebrows before grabbing Rory by the wrist and pulling her into the room where she was greeted cheerily by most.

Rory took a moment to survey the scene, Colin was leaning against the bed, wringing his hands as his eyes danced around nervously. Louise and Madeline lay on the King sized bed, heads close together, returning to their gossip seconds after their enthusiastic greetings. Tristan lounged casually on the floor, smirking at Rory in a slightly intimidating manner. Summer lay against Logan, her arms wrapped possessively around him as she gave Rory the best of her glares. Logan looked shocked, _It must be surprising that someone as boring as me showed up at this shindig_, Rory thought bitterly, before his shock was immediately replaced with an almost sincere smile. Various other people sat cheerily in the room as well, though she barely took time to properly identify them. Her thoughts were otherwise occupied.

--------

"…needless to say he was very surprised when he woke up the next morning on a raft in the middle of a lake wearing only women's underwear." Colin finished to the groups laughter and a grinning Finn who showed not the teeniest bit of embarrassment at yet another 'Finn-ends-up-nearly-or-completely-naked' story.

"Ah, but he always leaves out the part where Logan and I found him clinging for his life in an elm tree later that afternoon crying like a baby." Finn added with a smirk.

"I was not crying!" Colin defended, though his crimson cheeks gave doubt to his argument.

"Sure you weren't." Finn gave him an encouraging pat on the back before turning to the rest of the group, "Now, what say you to a game?"

"Oh! Yes!" Squealed Madeline, "How about 'I never'?"

Finns eyes lit up, until the redheaded girl next to him spoke up, "No, I'd rather play 'Truth or Dare'."

"While I am definitely partial to a good drinking game, I must agree with everything Francie says tonight." He stared longingly at Francies red locks before continuing, "Truth or Dare it is! Who would like to start?" He glanced around the room.

"I'll start." Summer said, draping her arm around Logan with a threatening look at Rory. "Tory-"

"Rory." corrected Logan and Rory at the same time, causing Rorys cheeks to heat up in the slightest. She easily passed the flushed coloring off as annoyance.

"Whatever," she was unfazed by her mistake, "Truth or dare?"

Rory was slightly tipsy by this point and in no mood to test her feet for a dare, so she decided to risk it and answer "Truth."

A slight menacing look came over Summers face as she smiled and asked innocently, or as innocently possible for her, "Who was the last male non-family member that you kissed?"

Rory paled. Logan paled. Summer smirked, not noticing Logans similar features. The rest of the group leaned in interested. She could see what was happening, she could tell the truth and say Logan, before she knew it the gossip would have spread like a wildfire. She could lie and say Dean, like was expected and the whole Mary fiasco would start up again. Before she knew what she was doing sh turned to the person on her right and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. It was Tristan. He was smirking at her in the most annoying manner possible. It took all her focus not to spontaneously combust, or slap the smirk off his face. She turned back to Summer.

"Tristan." Her voice was blank and nonchalant, a difficult feat.

Logan should feel relieved, their kiss was still secret. Yet relief was furthest from his mind. A mix of jealousy, anger, confusion and despair engulfed his body. What was wrong with him? The kiss meant nothing right?

"Cheater!" Finn exclaimed in mock outrage.

"Speaking of cheating, what school are you guys going to?" Rory asked, ignoring the confused stares.

"How is that speaking of cheating?" Logan asked, slightly dumbfounded.

"Just roll with it." Rory rolled her eyes and was glad to see the groups acceptance of her unusual segue.

"Let's just say that we might be finding it a little bit hard to get accepted into a school other than Chilton." Finn tapped his noise knowingly and Logans face lit up in a smile.

"Oh my gosh!" squealed Rory, having already grown attached to the twosome in their frequent after school encounters during the week. "That's so great!" Rory gave a sincere grin which Colin and Finn returned before a crash and some screams were heard from downstairs.

Colin jumped up frantically and raced out of the room to investigate the crash, he had been on edge all night, worried about how much trouble he would be in if his parents found out about the party.

"Umm… not that this isn't interesting or anything… but let's get back to the game." Summer said with another threatening glance at Rory, she didn't like how close Rory was with her boyfriend… or her boyfriends friends for that matter.

"You're right doll! I never kissed the lovely Rory!" Finn cried out amused.

"WHAT?" Screeched Rory, "You can't do that! We were… we were playing Truth or Dare! Fiiinn!" The rest of the group merely laughed as Finn lunged himself behind the bed and Rory glared at him menacingly.

"But Looove!" the Australian whined, "You can't drink as much with truth or dare!"

"You're right!" Francie declared, causing Finn to grin widely, "drink if you've hooked up with Bambi over there!"

"Oh God!" Rory muttered as she hung her head in her hands. Both Tristan and Logan drank, causing the room to let out a chorus of catcalls and gasps.

"We're not talking on the cheek here mates." Finn pointed out, standing up from behind the bed and waving his finger at the two.

"I know." Tristan smirked while Logan muttered the same.

"Seriously?" Francie giggled as Colin came back into the room.

"It's alright, everything's fine. It's ok." Colin declared before surveying the scene before him, Rory with her head hung low, Summer sending shocked glances between her and Logan, Tristan smirking and the rest of the group looking on in pure amusement. "Alright, what did I miss?"

"We've just found out that the girl who looks like little birdies dress her in the morning has hooked up with both Logan and Tristan." A bubbly blonde girl answered through fits of giggles.

"No way!" Colin gaped, amusement now flickering in his eyes.

"You're right Colin, I gave up being dressed by forest wildlife years ago." Rory said sarcastically, uncomfortable with the attention.

"But you're like… good. Most girls that hook-up with Logan are idiots… hot… but idiots. You're not an idiot" Most of the girls in the room, having been out and made out with Logan themselves glared at Colin, who ignored them, staring intently at Rory.

"Umm… thanks Colin?"

"At least we know her type!" Someone laughed, causing Rory to blush even deeper. This conversation was not going anywhere good.

"No! It's not like that! Oh my god… I can't believe this is happening." Rory covered her face momentarily before continuing, "It was only once-"

"Twice." Someone corrected to the groups laughter causing her to cringe.

"What possessed you two!" Rory gasped, growing angry, "Why would you drink to that! Idiots! The both of you!"

"Calm down Mare!" Tristan tried to put his arm around her but she shrugged him off.

"I wouldn't be calling her Mary anymore." Summer said bitterly, looking like she was about to rip Rorys head off with her bare hands.

Rory leant in towards Tristan, whispering angrily in his ear, "I'm sure you remember my reaction to that kiss right?" She waited for his confirmation. He remembered the way she ran off in tears. "Now, I'm sure that's not a story you want to spread around the school... you're going to tell them that you lied." What she really wanted was to slap him. And hard.

"Nah, I was just messing with you. I never kissed Mary. Look at her, you talk about making out and she turns beet red. I was just looking for a rise." He was so convincing.

The majority of people accepted his answer… of course those were the people who doubted Tristan would ever deny making Rory any less of a Mary, and the girls who would believe anything he said just to get a shot with him themselves. The people who saw the lie could be counted on one hand. Finn, Colin, Summer and Logan. Each one reacted very differently.

"Hey Logie." Summer said, all too sweetly, "Can I have a talk to you for a minute?"

Logan swallowed heavily before following is girlfriend out of the room reluctantly.

"Someone's in the shits." Colin murmured as the bedroom door closed behind them.

"Let's hope it doesn't get too violent. Summer's a thrower when she's mad." As soon as the words had left Summers friends mouth Colin was out of there, off to play referee to the couples fight.

The room sat in shocked silence for minutes before the door burst open to reveal an unfamiliar figure. The room stared at this blonde addition confused before Finn jumped up and embraced her petite figure in his arms.

"SPEPH!" He cried, pulling back to look at her.

"Sorry I'm late Finny, where are you're other halves?"

"Colin's stopping Logan from getting his head smashed in by an angry girlfriend… what about your lovely ladies… Rosemary?" Finn raised his eyebrows suggestively to which Steph merely rolled hers.

"They couldn't make it… wait… did you say girlfriend?" Steph gaped at him, completely unaware of the room full of people staring at her, or if she was aware, she hid it well.

"Yeah… she's mean- I mean… a very lovely young lady." Finn gave a conspiring wink to his blonde friend who rolled her eyes again.

"So, what's new?" Steph asked, sitting casually on the bed and briefly glancing at the people in the room before turning back to Finn, who ran into the circle of people and pulled a surprised Rory out of the midst and onto the bed next to Steph.

"Hi." She said meekly, still recovering from previous events.

"This is Rory, my new friend, hero, idol and to-be-wife." Finn proclaimed to Rory who blushed again. Was it possible to blush so much that you lost feeling in the rest of your body?

"Don't worry honey, he'll get past it in a flash, I'm Stephanie." Finn pouted as Steph help out her hand for Rory to shake.

"I'm Rory," she gave Steph a wan smile as they shook hands.

Steph turned to face the rest of the room, "Well? Are you just going to stare or are we going to play some games?"

Rory reclaimed her spot next to Tristan as the games started up again. Tristan pulled Rory up and lead her over to the door not minutes later.

"What is it with people dragging me around!" Rory complained, "Am I that dragable?"

Tristan smirked, "You know Mary. I don't really like how the whole kiss discussion went on earlier"

Rory paled, as nice contrast from her previous blushing, "Wha-What?"

"Yeah, I think that I deserve some… how should I put this? Let's see… repayment."

Rory scowled at the manipulative jerk before her, "You're repayment was me not telling everyone that I cried after I kissed you."

"Yes… but I don't think that's fair." He gave her a pointed look, she folded her arms in front of he chest, waiting impatiently for him to continue. "I do however, have some David Bowie tickets I would love to share with you, I'm sure an amazing concert will have me forget all about Madeline's party. So, what do you say? Come out with me next Saturday?" He smirked at her as she continued to give him the death stare.

"I'd love to go out with you nest Saturday, Tristan." Rory said through gritted teeth, giving him a look that told everyone that could see them she thought very much otherwise.  
--------

"I'd love to go out with you next Saturday, Tristan." Logan heard from the other side of the door. It was her. She was going out with Tristan. He felt a surge of anger, jealousy and hurt rush through him before the girl next to him opened up the door and walked in. Summer. He was still with Summer. He had no right to be mad at her… she didn't even know that he liked her. He needed to deal with Summer. He needed to let Rory know how he felt. He needed to get rid of Tristan.

"STEPH!" Colin cried out, snapping Logan from his thoughts as he hugged the blonde. He held her for slightly too long before pulling away awkwardly. "Hi… uh. How's life?"

"Good." Steph laughed before turning to Logan.

"Hey Steph," he said, giving her a very brief hug, "Where are you're amigos?" He tried to avoid his gaze from traveling to the couple by the door as he listened to Stephs response.

"Oh, they got caught up. I think Juliet was grounded for being caught in the janitors closet with that Evans kid... and Rosemary's grandmother's in town."

"Send them my condolences." Logan laughed before casually looking towards where he last spotted Tristan and Rory. They were gone. Shit. He couldn't stand the thought of her in a closet with Tristan. Stupid Steph for putting that idea in his head.

"Relax." Steph said from beside him.

"Huh… what?" Logan turned back to her, disguising the look of distress as best he could.

"She's over there." She pointed across the room to where Rory was flicking through Colin's CD collection and scowling to herself. Thankfully enough for him, she was alone.

"I wasn't looking for her… I was… Summer." He muttered unconvincingly.

"Oh… right… Summer." Steph said, not hiding her disbelief in the slightest. "She's over flirting with that brunette boy."

"I don't think she's flirting with him…" he tried lamely.

"Whatever floats your boat." Steph said, changing her countenance to a cheery smile, "Now, I think the other stooges are in dire need of my company."

"Nice dramatic flair. I think I'll just go check up on Summer." The two spilt up, walking towards opposite ends of the room.

"So, what's new fellas?" Steph said, putting an arm around each of the boys.

"They got back together." Colin sighed with a smile.

"I love Bambi though. She's always a sweetheart when we get together… Summer's just like everyone else." Finn whined, doing a good impression of a little kid.

"Yes, but now I'm here and we have a females touch to get those two idiots together." Steph ran a hand through her hair and gave the boys knowing glances.

Finn looked at slightly confused, "No, you don't understand. Bambi isn't an idiot, she's actually quite smart –OUCH!" He rubbed his head where Colin had reached over and whacked it.

"So not the point Finny." Colin said, though he had doubts about whether meddling in Logans love life was really the best way to go about things.

Let the games begin.

--------

_So, I haven't done a chapter this long before with so few scene changes. The next chapter will take place after the party where the games really do begin. I'm excited about this part because now the plot is really__, really, for certain set up now and I know exactly what I'm doing. Not sure how may chapters it would take because I thought I would get at least two more points across in this one but… it's getting there. Jess coming in, Tristan staying in, Summer getting… out? Stay tuned folks!_

_Review please._

_The button below is calling you._


	7. MissMeaning

_Chapter Seven: Miss-meaning._

"Oliver Twist." Rory grinned at Jess and nodded, before turning back around and flipping vaguely through the pages of _'Howl' _only to find that his notes were extensive and thorough. They varied from phrases that doubled as band names, to pointing out certain ironies of the poetry and relating them to an everyday event.

'…_starving hysterical naked…' –I wouldn't call him a great mind, though I have seen too much of this side of Kirk for my own comfort. God knows what affects long term Kirk exposure can have on our generation._

Rory smiled slightly and closed the book. It was late, she could read it in the morning. As she got closer to her house she noticed a familiar Porsche parked in the drive. She walked up to it and tapped gently on the window.

"Logan?" She asked rhetorically as the window started to wind down, "Nice Car." She gave him a mischievous smile that made him slightly nervous.

"Umm… thanks?"

"What's the difference between a Porsche and a Hedgehog?" Her eyes were gleaming with amusement.

"Enlighten me, Ace."

"Hedgehogs have their pricks on the outside."

Logan let out a laugh of amusement. "You're mean. I think I'm going to cry."

"What are you doing here?" She asked, changing the subjects as she stepped back to give Logan room to exit the car.

"I came to give you back you're geometry notes…" He paused as he handed her a thick pile of notes, "And, to ask how you're date with Tristan went." He didn't really want to hear how the date went, though he had to know. He would go insane not knowing, he had been going insane all week not knowing.

"Have now, officially, used the word sucks so much it has _really _lost all meaning."

"That bad huh?" Logan asked, not being able to hold back a grin.

"OH! I almost forgot! I have your French notes, you left them at my place when you came over to study Wednesday." She rushed into the house leaving Logan staring after her. Damn, that was supposed to be his excuse to drop by some other time, he had been doing that a lot recently, just stopping by, chickening every time when the opportunity came to confess his feelings.

Rory rushed back out of the house with a much smaller in comparison binder of notes and handed it to Logan, "Loved the doodles by the way, very French."

"Well, I learnt all my French from the Monty Python boys." He smirked as she rolled her eyes at him, "Roll your eyes at me miss and I will taunt you a second time! You American bedwetting type!" He said the last part in a ridiculous French accent, causing Rory to laugh out loud. He loved that laugh. Seriously, he would go all creepy American Beauty with the camera for that laugh, it was so beautiful.

"Well, I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow?" Logan looked at her, shoving his notes in the passenger seat and starting to climb into the car.

"Logan, it's school. You see me everyday at school."

"Right." He was glad it was dark, he swore he could feel his cheeks colour, "Well, see you Ace."

He began to drive away, back to his cold Hartford home, but really he felt like he was driving away from home, especially with Honor in Amsterdam.

He looked over at the notes, silently cursing her for taking away another opportunity to make the half hour drive to Stars Hollow, when he saw something unfamiliar in the pile. It was a small rather thin book of poems. It was titled, _'Howl'. _He couldn't keep going back and forth. He needed to tell her how he really felt. This time he wasn't going to chicken out. He knew what he had to do.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a growingly familiar number before he lost the nerve, "Summer? Yeah… look, we need to talk."

-----

"Hey Rory!" Logan called out as he rushed to meet her at her locker the next morning.

"Oh, hey Logan." Rory said with a smile.

"You accidentally gave me your book last night." Logan said, handing her the copy of Howl.

"Oh! Thanks!" Rory said, giving Logan a sincere smile. God he looked good, didn't they make uniforms to make everyone look the same? To make everyone look bad?

"Well, I, um, have to go." Logan said, turning to go back to his locker. He didn't want to be around when she read his note. For once he was nervous.

Rory opened the book and noticed something she must have missed in the dark last night.

_Rory,_

_I know we're friends… and that's great._

_But I like you, and I hope you like me too._

_I don't want to be just friends anymore. So, what do you say?_

_I'll be seeing you._

The writing was different from the rest of the book, Rory summed it up to nervousness, not making any connection to Logan. Logan was going out with Summer. So, would she go out with Jess?

-----

Lunch came quickly and Rory took her normal seat next to Logan.

"Hey." Logan said with a nervous smile, Rory sat next to him, casually as usual.

"Hey, so, the new guy, Jess, asked me out… what do you think I should do?" Rory asked, wishing that Logan would tell her to screw Jess, pull her into his arms and kiss her senseless in a very cliché and un-Rory moment.

Logans heart dropped. Had she read the note? Or was she really so cruel as to flash around some other guy around in his face as her way of saying no. "I think you should go out with who you want to." Logan stirred his peas around aimlessly, not noticing the two guys approaching the table.

"Ok, who died?" Finn asked the twosome who had barely recognized them all day.

"I mean, we're here three days and you've already got over the novelty of having us." Colin complained.

"I have to go." Rory said and stood up to make her way out of the room. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't be ignored, she couldn't take being Rory-just-friends-Gilmore. She didn't want to go out with Jess. She wanted to go out with Logan. Yet Logan was the only guy friend she had that didn't show her any attention. She was as good as male in Logans eyes.

"What's up mate?" Finn asked his depressed looking friend.

"I left her a note." Logan said sullenly.

"Yes… very depressing." Colin responded sarcastically.

"I asked her to be my girlfriend in the note and she comes here telling me how some other guy asked her out… no, she asked me if she should go out with him." Logan spat harshly.

"But she's in love with you!" Finn cried, earning himself a smack from Colin.

"Did you sign the note?" Colin asked, trying to eliminate the possibilities.

"No but-"

"Talk to her." Not seconds after Colin had said those words Logan had sprung from his seat, gaining the attention of half the cafeteria as the table he pushed off shook. He sprinted from the room in look of the spunky brunette who had invaded his thoughts since their first dramatic meeting.

"RORY!" He called out, spotting her figure along the hall. She tensed a little before continuing her walk. "STOP!" He caught up with her, grabbed her by the arm and swung her around to face him, tears glistening in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" She questioned, forcing back her tears furiously, "What's wrong is that I'm an idiot, a goddamned idiot who can't just give it up and try and be happy!"

"Are you going out with Jess?" Logan asked urgently.

"I may as well… I mean, what am I waiting for? I'd be an idiot if I didn't." She said bitterly.

"What? Do you want to punish me?" Logan bit back, neither noticing the small group that had gathered to watch the argument.

"Punish you? I've been putting up with Summer, Francine, Madeline, Louise and the list goes on for all this time, now finally, I've had enough and now I'm punishing _you_!?" Her voice was raised slightly in anger.

"Well you're one to talk? I gave you the book and now all you can talk about is that Jack kid asking you out!" Logan yelled.

"Well what do you expect? I read the note he left me and for once someone doesn't think of me as 'just a friend'! I mean, here I am, halfway in love with you while in your eyes I'm as good as Finn or Colin!" Rory scowled, throwing caution into the wind.

"You think Jess wrote the note?" Logan said quietly.

"He stole my book and wrote notes in the margins. I only saw it this morning. I might be happy… but now you're all in a funk about it! I can't put up with this anymore Logan!" She looked as if she was about to stamp her foot in a childish display on anger.

"Then don't." Logan laughed.

"What?"

"I wrote the note."

Her lips met his in seconds. Bliss, complete and utter bliss.

-----

"Ok, here's the plan." Steph told Colin over the phone.

"Um… Steph-"

"You invite them both over to your house, lock them in a cupboard together –clothing optional, and don't let them out until they are together or dead. It's foolproof!"

"Um… Steph-"

"What Colin?" Steph asked, getting angry.

"They're already together." Colin deadpanned.

"What? How?"

"They talked… well yelled… sorted it all out and were sickenly sweet for the rest of the week."

"Eeek! That's so good! I swear, the will look so cute together! I can't wait to see them!" Steph squealed.

"Oh, and Steph?"

"What Colin?"

"I like you." Colin said hesitantly.

"Oh."

-----

Logan and Rory sat sit by side in the coffee shop where they were meeting Finn, Colin, Steph, Rosemary and Juliet. Suddenly Finn burst into the room with Rosemary and Juliet each on one of his arms. Logan jumped up and hugged each of the girls briefly before sitting back down next to Rory and silently entwining their hands under the table.

"Oooh!" Rosemary breathed excitedly as she took a seat across from them next to Finn, "So this is the new girl?"

"Yeah… I'm Rory… Logans girlfriend." Both the girls gawked at her before turning to Logan who nodded.

"OHMIGAWD!" Juliet squealed, taking her seat next to Logan, "You two look _so _cute together! Don't they look cute? You two are perfect!"

"We're not perfect…" Rory denied only to be dismissed by the gushing Juliet.

"Now all that's left is for Colin and Steph to get their acts together!"

"Umm…" Logan started, gesturing towards the door where Colin and Steph were busily lip locked, "I think that's taken care of…"

Juliet turned back to the group stunned… "Wow… so I guess it's just us three left."

"Wrong again, doll." Finn corrected, "Rosemary is coming home with me tonight."

"You say that every time Finn!" Rosemary claimed, bemused.

"And one of these days I'm going to be right!" Rosemary rolled her eyes at him and turned to the new couple approaching the table.

"So Steph," She started, "kissed any good boys lately?"

Steph and Colin turned bright red. Everything was perfect. They couldn't wish for anything more. Well, Finn might be a little disappointed.

-----

_FIN!_

_That's the end… simple.__ I know you might have expected something different, but I wanted them to sort it out for themselves, set an example for Colin, like those t-shirts that say 'Be the Change You Want to See!'. I was just on a two week holiday, so sorry about the delay._

_Please review… I love to hear from you. _

_Preview of my new story;_

'"_Fiji!?" Panic and urgency joined the anger in Colin's voice, "What do you mean Fiji? What's the last thing you remember Logan?"_

"_The boat sinking in Fiji…" Logan turned his head towards Colin and cocked his head to the side in a bemused fashion._

"_You're not messing are you." Colin asked, clearly rhetorically. His face had taken an even paler shade as he slumped down into one of the chairs in Logans room, occasionally looking out the window at the couple who stood there, still embracing and both crying now._

"_Colin. What's going on?" Logan asked, starting to panic himself now._

"_That's Rory," Colin said meekly, his head in his hands, rubbing his forehead furiously, "You started dating six months after Fiji. God Logan, please telling me you're kidding. This is so not funny."'_

_It's called 'Don't You Forget About Me' and I'm up to chapter five.__ It turns AU during 'Super Cool Party People' but everything before that is the same. I've never given previews before… so I just thought I'd give it a try, see if I can get some interest before I start putting it up, though that might not be until I'm completely finished._


End file.
